An Arrow to Change All
by Mordesith
Summary: AU The ambush at the start of 'Eragon' happens a little closer to the camp of a young hunter from the town of Carvahall. How will this effect the Inheritance Cycle?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. MiniHouse here its been a long time since I added something to the site and I apologise to anyone still waiting for me to get my act together and update House Hunting, but I just can't seem to get into it again at the moment so I started writing this in hopes of getting back into the writing mood after Inheritance which I thought was a good book with a disappointing ending.

Well now my ramblings finished I hope you enjoy although I know most of this is based the prologue from 'Eragon' but I have made some very slight and more obvious changes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise

Prologue

The Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human with the exception of his startlingly red hair and matching maroon eyes. The message had been correct: the egg courier was here in the Spine.

'Spread out; hide behind trees or bushes and stop whoever is coming... or die.' hissed the Shade. Behind him twelve brutish Urgals moved noisily to hide in the dense greenery along the edge of the beaten path. After a few minutes of quiet shuffling in the undergrowth all grew still.

The Shade stood, hand on his sword, with such stillness if not for the colour of his hair he could easily have been mistaken for a statue who's unwavering stare was on the path ahead. The Shade did not even flinch at a loud screech emitted from an owl high in the trees above.

A gust of wind ripped through the forest carrying with it the scent the Shade had been waiting for.

'Ready yourselves' The Shade murmured to the Urgals he knew to be hiding just behind him.

Moments later three white horses with riders cantered directly into the ambush set for them.

On the lead horse was an elf with pointed ears and eyebrows which slanted elegantly, with a sword pressed tightly to his side. The last rider had the same fair face and angular features as the first although his weapon of choice seemed to be the spear strapped securely onto his back.

Between the two rode a raven-haired elven lady who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Her face was famed by long black locks, her deep emerald eyes shone with a force that could make many a man run in fear. Her clothes were of simple design, yet her beauty remained untouched by the simplicity of the clothing. On her hip was a sword, on her back a long bow and quiver.

Despite all of the marvellously made and maintained weaponry and goods the elves had the Shade had eyes for only one object; the simple seemingly insignificant brown bag in the elven lady's lap which she frequently glanced towards, almost as if reassuring herself it remained in the same position.

The two male elves shared a glance and the two guards switched positions. They passed the shades position without suspicion. The Shade smiled, although it quickly turned to a snarl when one of the Urgals broke cover and tackled the female of her horse.

'Open Fire' snarled the Shade and eleven arrows left Urgal bows, three stuck the front elf, two to the chest another hit his throat instantly killing him, the second took an arrow to the left leg, two to the chest and a final arrow which pierced his heart killing him also.

The Shade turned with a victorious smirk to where the Urgal had tackled the woman only to be met with the site of a dead Urgal and a trail of blood leading of to the side of the path.

The Shade bounded after the elven woman following the small trail of blood which would have been invisible to the human eye through the trees. He finally caught site of the female as they both came to a stand still in a small clearing. Where the elven woman stood sword drawn, fatigue obvious and with a slowly growing red patch on her clothes, just below her ribcage.

'Hand over the egg or d...' The Shade started when an arrow struck him directly between the eyes. He turned slowly and saw a boy of around sixteen years of age stood bow still raised at the edge of the clearing. The Shade snarled and noticed the female collapse just before his body collapsed into a pile of dust.

So there we have it yet another AU story. Leave a review on whether you think I should continue this or even just for some feedback but please no flames. Also leave a comment on whether you would prefer weekly updates or longer bi-weekly updates.

MiniHouse


	2. Chapter 1

Wow wasn't expecting so many reviews for the prologue. Thanks to anyone who took the time to review.

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I'm going to put in the story because I'm not Paolini and you all know that so its a waste of my time and yours.

Chapter 1

Silence fell over the clearing like a blanket, the Shade stood with a snarl etched into his features and with a small scream collapsed into dust with a small whoosh.

Eragon finally lowered his bow, shakily realising he had just killed a man and turned to face the woman he had just saved, but she lay on the floor, cold due to the coming winter.

Eragon rushed to her side and knelt next to her position before the realisation stuck him that they were nearly three days days from the closest village, his own home of Carvahall.

Eragon could hear shouts in the distance but they were luckily heading away from his position. He sat in silence his and the woman shallow breathing the only noise in the clearing.

A twig snapped and the deer Eragon had spent hunting for the last three days, which had led him much much deeper into the Spine than he was accustomed to going, bounded through the clearing before disappearing into the bushes on the opposite side.

"Great" Eragon murmured "Garrow is not going to be happy when I go back empty handed"

A small groan distracted Eragon from his musings and he noticed the body of the woman shifting uncomfortably by his side. His attention effectively turned onto solely onto her he began to notice small things that should be there.

The slanted brow, the long midnight hair, the elegant nose and mouth. This was no ordinary woman.

It was then Eragon noticed the finely made sword, nicer than the few he had seen on any of the Empires soldiers when they occasionally came to collect taxes.

Eragon's eyes slid slowly down the woman's body until they reached the slowly growing red patch on her ribs With a yelp Eragon picked up the body of the woman ,which had more weight than her build would have implied and began the slow walk back to camp.

When Eragon reached the small camp fire he had made the night previously he gently set the woman down.

He retrieved his spare tunic from his pack and began to slowly tear it into strips, cringing at the harsh words Garrow would have been throwing in his direction for wasting good fabric.

When he was finished ripping up his shirt he picked up his waterskin and poured a small amount into his travelling pan which he then placed of the small camp fire he had made.

When the water was at a suitable temperature he wet one of the fabric strips and began the woman's shirt , high enough to seethe extent of the wound but low enough to preserve her modesty.

As the shirt reached the appropriate position revealing a long thin but shallow cut along the woman's abdomen, a hand shot out and grabbed Eragon's wrist causing him to gasp and raise his eyes to those of the woman.

The moment his eyes met hers he was ensnared in the startling emerald of the woman eyes before they began to slowly close again obviously not seeing his as a threat.

Eragon finished tending to the woman's wound to the best of his abilities, which was not much, he was a farm boy not a healer.

Satisfied he had done all he could until at least the morning Eragon lay out his bedroll lifted the woman carefully onto it and sat up against a tree with the woman lying at his feet.

Slowly his eyes began to close, fatigue winning over the will to stay awake after the events that had befallen him on what had seemed to be an average hunt to supply his small family.

Eragon was abruptly waken from his peaceful, dreamless slumber by a loud but slightly muffled squeak.

Presuming it was one of the rodents that often wandered through his camp at night his eyes began to slide shut again only to snap back open moments later when another squeak shattered the silence of the night.

Eragon's hand slid to the bone handle of his hunting knife getting ready to strike anything that may attempt to jump on him.

He waited and waited then another squeak this one louder than the preceding two had been, his eyes slowly slid to the point where the noise seemed to originate from the pack of the mysterious being that lay on his bedroll.

Eragon rose stiffly from his uncomfortable sleeping position at the base of the large tree and began to make his way over to the being's pack.

He slowly lifted the flap on top of the pack with the tip of his knife, only to gasp in awe at the sight he had revealed.

It was a deep sapphire blue stone with white veins running down it in seemingly random patterns. It was about a foot long from end to end and was perfectly smooth and also perfectly oval.

Eragon's eyes widened. This object was a possession only nobility could afford to have possession of so what was it doing in the hands of a, beautiful but also judging by her clothing relatively average woman.

Eragon was snapped from his musings when another loud squeak permeated the air, this time its point of origin obvious. The stone in the woman's pack.

Eragon slowly reached towards the stone but the moment his hand came into contact with its smooth surface it shifted and small cracks began to cover the entirety of the stone like a cobweb.

After a few minutes and multiple squeaks later, the point where all the cracks met began to rise as if something was lifting it from the inside of the stone. The small piece then slid down the side of the stone and a small dark angular head appeared from the small hole closely followed by an equally angular head.

When the small animal pulled itself completely from the egg, as Eragon realised it was, it began to lick the membrane of its before unnoticeable wings.

The dragon was a deep sapphire blue, to match the surface of the egg which it had just hatched from. Its body was about a foot in length and its wings were multiple times the length of its body and ribbed with small bones.

The dragon opened its mouth, revealing a set of small but very sharp looking fangs, as it emitted another piercing squeak. A shiver travelling down its spine, which had multiple spikes each as white as snow trailing down it.

A smile slowly began to spread across Eragon's face as he took in the small dragon sitting before him. Slowly Eragon's arm began to move as if he himself had no control of it and came to rest upon the small brow of the dragon.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen. Then sudden pain shot through Eragon's entire being seeming to emanate from a point in the centre of his palm.

The last thing Eragon remembered small gasp as the woman shot wide eyed up from the bedroll, then everything went black.

A/N: This chapter was a treat for the Positive reception this story seems to be receiving and its all thanks to T D'Amaze who sent me a PM asking where I had gone and so reminded me of this amazing site so thanks :)

Also I'm going to wait for a few more chapters before I decide on how often to up date but until then I will try to make it weekly for you guys .

MiniHouse


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I can honestly say I didn't expect as much positive feedback as I have been received and I just hope I don't ruin it when I have to make Arya talk... Although I could make some excuse such as 'Well she didn't get tortured which means she's not actually the same character as Paolini's' ) :), but no ill try and keep her in character although there will be differences otherwise this wouldn't be FanFiction now would it.

Now onto Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2

Eragon's eyelids felt like lead as they slowly opened to reveal his brown eyes.

The first thing Eragon noticed when as he regained feeling in his body was a small, warm weight resting on his abdomen and with a quick glance down he realised what he had presumed to be a dream was actually a dreamlike reality.

Eragon's eyes shot completely open and he became fully alert when the implications set in about what he had just experienced. 'I'm a Dragon Rider' he thought to himself. A grin began to spread across his face as the thought repeated itself over and over in his head. The grin then turned to a chuckle which turned to full blown laughter.

"I fail to see the humour in this situation" an obviously feminine voice , but with a hint of underlying steel, stated.

Eragon's head snapped up from where he had been engaged in a staring competition of sorts with the small creature curled upon his stomach, in a manner similar to that of a cat.

Eragon saw the source of the voice and despite its owner being positioned on the opposite side of the clearing, he couldn't help but notice the startlingly beautiful emerald shade to her eyes. It seemed almost as if they themselves were a source of light, in the weak morning rays that were just beginning to pierce through the leaves of the proud trees of the Spine.

A short sigh slipped between the lips of the raven haired beauty sat opposite Eragon and she rose unsteadily to her feet, which in turn caused Eragon to rise quickly, effectively expelling the small dragon from its position on his stomach who voiced its displeasure of being ejected from its resting place with a small indignant squeak, to help the woman up.

Before Eragon made it halfway across the clearing the sharp voice spoke again.

"I am no human woman in need of coddling by a farm boy such as yourself"

"What do you mean 'no human woman' and shouldn't you be thanking me for saving you from that man?" Eragon questioned, instantly regretting his ill thought out comeback when the woman's gaze hardened even further and a scowl adorned her brow, along with the expression one would use when tasting something sour.

After a moment of contemplation the woman's eyes softened very slightly and she murmured a small.

"Thank you for your assistance" before she knelt before the small dragon which seemed to have taken a liking to her left boot.

"May I?" she asked with a quick glance to Eragon only to be met with a blank expression, which became one of understanding when she gestured towards the small creature. Eragon replied with a short nod of the head.

She slowly brought the palm of her hand to rest upon the brow of the dragon before slowly bringing her fingers to travel down the side of the dragons neck.

Eragon couldn't help but stare in awe as two of the beings he had believed to be creations of Brom's, the resident storyteller and rumoured madman of Carvahall, over active imagination.

Despite them being supposed fairy tales, which were discouraged by Eragon's Uncle Garrow in favour of more useful ways to pass time such as farming, Eragon had always been intrigued by the mystery which lay behind Old Brom's stories.

To be able to see such a meeting was beyond Eragon's wildest dreams.

Eragon' attention was brought back to the face of the elven woman, as he assumed she was an elf judging by her statement of not being a 'human woman' and the shockingly accurate description Brom had giving Eragon during one of their question and answer sessions one night in the village.

Eragon could not help but wonder how a face that had just mere seconds ago been adorned with a scowl that could make lesser men turn tail and run for the hills, could transform into a beautiful expression of caring and reverence.

It was then Eragon decided to himself that this elven woman was the most beautiful being he had ever set eyes on and the soft expression on her face at that exact moment in time only served to reinforce the start of his infatuation even more.

"Who are you?" asked Eragon causing the elf that held his current attention to glance up at him.

"Who I am is not what is important to you. What is important is that I mean you no harm, the same cannot be said however for everyone. Many in the Empire will want both your and your dragons existence to cease. I feel it is my duty to prevent such an occurrence from happening until such a time as you and your dragon can defend yourselves. Although you can call me Arya" Arya stated in a tone that was intended to leave no room for argument.

Eragon however seemed oblivious to the danger his next words would put him in.

"I do not need the protection of a woman" He foolishly mumbled.

Arya's eyes flared and within the blink of an eye she close enough to Eragon that he could feel her warm breath as it brushed against his chin.

"You know not what you speak of and if you were not the chosen Rider I would strike you down myself for such an insolent remark" her whisper holding more venom and threat than any shout could have.

With that statement she stepped back leaving a wide eyed Eragon in her wake, along with the very faint smell of pine needles. Eragon was about to inhale deeply to take in all of the smell he could but a small part of him said that he had made enough of a fool of himself and to do such a thing would only reinforce Arya's idea of him being nothing but a foolish, young farm boy.

Which despite being partially true still bought a slight sting to Eragon's pride and red to his cheeks at being so easily reprimanded and scared by a woman who slightly shorter than himself.

Eragon could not help but notice the way that Arya moved around the camp with such precision and feline grace.

He was so engrossed in watching her move around the clearing he didn't even realise she was packing up the small camp he had set up and disposing of the egg fragments.

The small dragon lowered itself onto it haunches much like a cat would when getting ready to pounce. Eragon watched the small creature as its tail swayed slowly from side to side. Then almost quicker than his eye could follow the dragon leaped forward planting its to front claws, thankfully small enough to not cause any damage, between the shoulder blades of the crouched elf.

Eragon's eyes felt ready to fall from his head when he say Arya lift her face from the dirt and slowly turn towards the dragon sat with, what Eragon thought was as close to a smug look as a dragon could get. What shocked Eragon even more was the short melodic laugh that came from the seemingly emotionless elf as she softly flicked the nose of the dragon before continuing with her work.

What shocked Eragon more than anything about the whole exchange was not the fact that Arya had laughed or even that the dragon had the audacity to pounce on her, but the fact he could have sworn he felt that flick on his own nose.

O.O.O.O.O

After the camp had been cleared the decision was made to return to Eragon's home town of Carvahall, Arya's reason's for agreeing being that they needed to restock before the journey she had mentioned taking Eragon on, Eragon's reason being solely that he didn't want to worry Garrow or

Roran by returning home later than he had agreed upon with Garrow as he departed the farm.

After two days of travelling back through the Spine Eragon caught site of a thin spiral of smoke which was inevitably rising from the farm house of his Uncle Garrow.

Eragon could barely make out Garrow and Roran as they both worked hard to bring in all of the crops before the winter hit too harshly although there was already thin layer of frost under foot each morning which may have already damaged some of the aforementioned crops.

Eragon trudged down the path nervously with the dragon, which had grown nearly six inches in the three days of travelling, sitting upon his shoulder. The fact she, as Arya told him the dragon was a she, stunned Eragon although the ever impartial Arya seemed to take this growth in her stride and merely mentioned that the dragon had been eating a nearly a full rabbit each day.

Rabbits which Arya had somehow been supplying which only further hurt Eragon's pride as she managed to hunt and kill them with efficiency even Eragon, who was regarded the best hunter in Carvahall could not match.

Eragon at the present moment in time was terrified. How could he tell Garrow about what had happened and how would he make Garrow, who was cynical to the last believe his tale without accusing him of being a fanciful day dreamer. Admittedly the physical proof sat upon his shoulder and walked behind him but even so the fear was still there.

O.O.O.O.O

Eragon sat nervously at the table in the farm waiting to see his uncles reaction to his unrealistic story.

What Eragon didn't expect was for Garrow to sigh and his face to seemingly age twenty years in seconds. Garrow tiredly rubbed his brow before looking towards the ceiling.

"I always knew you weren't a farmer" Garrow commented with a new tiredness in his voice "I just didn't expect anything this large to happen to you." He sighed again before looking at Eragon with tear filled eyes

"You are more like your mother than you will ever know Eragon" Garrow said near tears despite the small smile gracing his features.

"Uncle?" Eragon questioned worriedly having never seen the tough man he had viewed as his father all these years anywhere near this close to tears, unless you counted the time when his Aunt Marian died of course.

"You have her spirit and kind heart Eragon, but you also seem to have her thirst for adventure and also the astounding ability to draw the attention of any and all trouble that you possible, I just hope the stubbornness this family is renowned for is there beside you when you need it most"

"He can't stay here long the Black King will be searching for him" Garrow spun to face the elf with wide eyes, as this was the first time he had heard her talk since he had met her just outside the farm.

" I know that" said Garrow "My sister told me enough to give me an accurate image of Galbatorix and his followers, I have heard of how power hungry he is and all I can do is give Eragon my blessing" Garrow paused "All I ask is that you stay until the winter has passed, that way your wound will be healed the Dragon will be larger and the snow will have passed"

"Uncle, you won't be coming with us?" Eragon inquired

"Nay Eragon my place is here" Garrow said with a small smile "so Arya" Garrow continued "is my solution acceptable"

"Aye, we will stay until spring although no word of this must escape to anyone, regardless of how close of a friend they are." She spoke over her shoulder as she left the kitchen and walked into Eragon's room which was given up for her use as he would share with his cousin Roran.

Garrow's eyes followed Arya out of the room.

"She is a tough one to crack I'll give her that" Garrow muttered to Eragon with a smile

"Now enough of this talking, we have crops to bring in" said Garrow back to his old self, which was met with a groan from Eragon.

A/N: Over 2000 words :O I think this is my longest chapter ever and although I said it would be a weekly update (which it will be from this point onwards) I just had an urge to get out another chapter. I will attempt to keep up this length maybe even a bit more. But anyway leave a review tell me what you think and hopefully i'll see you all next week in chapter 3 of 'An Arrow to Change All'

Minihouse


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Not sure what to put here so I'll just say thanks for the reviews and leave it at that :)

Chapter 3

Eragon collapsed onto his sleeping mat , which was located on the floor beside his cousin's, and thought about all that had transpired over the last six days. From the mysterious man who had collapsed into dust when the arrow had stuck him to the small, but rapidly growing dragon sprawled out along the foot of his sleeping mat.

Eragon could not help but let a small chuckle out as a quiet snoring sound emitted from the snout of the dragon followed closely by the soft purring sound that she often emitted when he scratched the small soft spot of skin at the base of her skull.

Eragon's thoughts then shifted to the mysterious persona of Arya. She had gone missing for hours earlier this day and when she had returned had walked wordlessly into the bedroom she was currently using, which she had not emerged from for the rest of the day despite Garrow's attempt to make her eat earlier that day.

Each time his was offer was refused with a sickeningly formal refusal from Arya. Garrow seemed to think nothing of this and walked back into the room which housed a confused Eragon muttering

"Never try to understand females Eragon, all you will achieve is a headache and more confusion than you started with, the best thing us lowly men can do is attempt to satisfy their every whim and desire".

The advice of his Uncle only serving to confuse Eragon even more than the actions of Arya had.

Eragon groaned and forced his face as deep into the thin pillow as possible.

O.O.O.O.O

Eragon was awakened from his slumber by small barbed tongue slowly covering his cheek in thick saliva. It took Eragon a few seconds before he realised what was happened and quickly, but softly, shoving away the dragon who was coating his face in the slippery substance.

The dragon made direct eye contact with Eragon and for the first time he thought that maybe there was more to this small lizard-like creature than to be the future mount of a Dragon Rider, he still couldn't believe he would be the one to have such a privilege.

A sudden hunger shot through Eragon despite him having eaten only a few hours ago judging by the moon which was now sailing high in the sky like a giant milky eye. An image then flashed through Eragon's mind causing him to stop mid breath and stare at the dragon.

"Was that you?" he stuttered, only to be rewarded with the tilt of a small triangular head which he took as confirmation. Although the dragon had made her hunger obvious Eragon continued to sit in the same position staring into the space directly in front of him.

Eragon finally stood to get some meat for the hungry creature circling his feet but as he reached the door he could her the soft melodic voice of Arya from the opposite side of the door.

Curiosity won out over Eragon's internal battle about whether or not he should be hearing her words, but even through the door Eragon could make out her barely contained anger. He couldn't stop the shiver that involuntarily travelled down his spine at the thought of an angry Arya. The memory of when he had told her he didn't need her help still fresh in his mind, and he suddenly felt pity for whatever was the object of such anger.

"I told you to inform no one about what has transpired, and yet you went directly against my wishes and told someone without even consulting me," Arya snarled before being cut off by a knock on the door. Eragon could imagine the frown that seemed to barely leave her brow was out in full force at this moment in time.

"I came as soon as I got the message, what has happened," said a worried voice.

The voice added even more confusion to Eragon's already jumbled mind. Why would Uncle Garrow go to the village storyteller at such a time. Admittedly they didn't seem to dislike each other but it never stuck Eragon that they may have been more than the acquaintances that Eragon had assumed them to be.

Dragging himself from these thoughts, Eragon pushed his ear completely into the door until even his cheek was pressed tightly to the wood.

"Nothing has happened as of yet Brom," Eragon heard Arya say quietly along with a small gasp and stutter from the man, who was confirmed to be Brom.

"Arya what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer out.

"I will explain that when Eragon removes his ear from the door and comes out into the open," Arya said calmly as if talking about the weather outside instead of revealing someone who she had no possible way of knowing to be eavesdropping on their current conversation.

Eragon sat, face still against the wood of the door until it was wrenched from beneath his body taking him by surprise, as he had heard no footsteps, and sending him sprawled out on the cold floor of the house.

Eragon attempted a small, feeble grin up at Arya who was staring down at him with a look of disdain.

"What have you done this time you fool?" snapped Brom his famed impatience showing through.

"That is a story I may be better explaining," started Arya "I was carrying the egg along the route we decided on through the Spine, when all of a sudden I was tackled from my steed. We had run straight into an ambush planned by the Shade Durza," she continued " My companions were both killed in the ambush but I managed to get myself and the egg away from the road, although Durza followed and eventually cornered me in a small clearing," Arya had stopped and taken a gulp at the word companions almost as if she had a lump in her throat. "I was getting ready to use the last of my energy in an attempt to teleport the egg to the agreed location when Durza was struck between the eyes with an arrow. I am sure you can piece the rest together on your own," Arya finished.

"So where is the egg now?" Brom asked raising a brow.

"That was the next point of discussion, it seems we have a new rider, and a new hope," Arya completed with a meaningful glance towards Eragon.

O.O.O.O.O

A/N: So here it is, I'm not particularly satisfied with this chapter and personally think it's the weakest so far. Good thing is it can only get better...Right?

Anyway leave a review and I'll see you soon :)

MiniHouse


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long gap between chapters. I don't really have an excuse other than I've been playing to many video games :P

I was also wondering if anyone wanted to beta this story because when you read something through yourself you tend to miss errors. If you're interested just PM me :)

Chapter 4

Eragon could feel three sets of eyes fall on him, causing his face to warm up, unused to having people stare so intently at him.

Eragon heard the soft sigh that came from Brom and could not help but lower his eyes to the ground , as a way of readying himself for the sharp retort that would soon follow the small exhalation of air. The retort he expected however did not come from the storytellers mouth rather a sentence that left Eragon staring blankly at Brom.

"The agreement still stands," Brom questioned eyes drifting from Eragon's glazed look to the face of Arya, her visage graced by the ever present frown.

"As far as I know, however as you know I haven't been in contact with Her Majesty for quite some time," Arya replied although there was a hint of annoyance even Eragon picked up on.

"Then will you aid me in my task, I am not as young as I used to be and my temper may not hold when dealing with someone as hard-headed asthe boy" Brom grumbled to Arya tilting his head very slightly towards Eragon, almost as though he thought he was hiding the gesture from Eragon, as if under the impression Eragon didn't know they were talking about him.

"I am stood right here you know. Do I not have a say in what happens to me in whatever it is you are planning," Eragon erupted glaring at Brom, with the split second decision that he would rather aim his anger at the man he knew rather than the equally threatening, yet unpredictable elf stood next to him.

"And Uncle what is your opinion in this," Eragon's eyes snapping to his uncle's wrinkled face.

"My opinion means little in this matter Eragon," Garrow started "As much as I hate to admit it I am as clueless as you in this matter," Garrow's sentence caused Eragon to frown for two different reasons. One being that his uncle had never once admitted to not knowing what to do the second reason dawning on Eragon a few seconds later when he realised his Uncle had been calling him clueless.

Eragon began to open his mouth to argue against Garrow implying he was clueless when a sharp voice split the air.

"Despite what you may believe boy you do not have an opinion in this matter" Eragon was shocked at how commanding Brom's voice had turned and despite his best efforts Eragon could not remember a time when Brom's voice was so forceful. "I fear you do not understand the situation which you find yourself in, yes you have won the odd scrap with the local boys but if the king views you as a threat of any kind he will send his best after you." Brom stared Eragon directly in the eye "You would be dead before you even had time to acknowledge their presence," Brom finished at little more than a whisper. Eragon saw what seemed to be fear flash in Brom's eyes before it disappeared.

"Now to answer the question that will inevitably spring from your lips we were discussing your training," Brom explained with a quick glance at Arya who he had noticed was looking between himself and Eragon.

Arya stepped forwards to further explain the plan that had been set up years before the new rider himself was even born.

"Brom will teach you the art of swordplay as agreed, but I will begin to teach you about how to read and write along with a small amount about the politics that you may need to lean upon later in life," Eragon snorted at this which caused Arya to grit her teeth "What is is now," she snarled Eragon admittedly looked slightly startled at her change in attitude although that small victory did not help with her frustration at herself for allowing this farm boy get under her skin so easily.

Eragon steeled himself and brought his eyes up to meet those of the woman in front of him. Something in Arya began to change as they stared at each other. It was subtle almost noticeable and then as quickly as it came the look left her face.

"Why would I need to learn of politics. A rider is a warrior." Eragon stated confident in what he said.

"A common misconception," Brom stated leaving no room for argument. At Eragon's confused look Brom decided to elaborate on his statement. "Rider's are actually peacekeepers first and foremost and as such only turn to bloodshed when no other alternative is available" Brom said with a sigh.

Brom noticed the odd look Eragon was giving him across the room and could not help but allow another sigh escaped his aged lips. He motioned for Eragon to ask his question with a quick roll of his hand.

"How do you know of this, you speak almost as if from experience" Eragon stated.

"There are many things I know that you could not imagine Eragon and some of those things should remain like that." Brom glanced quickly to the door. "Regardless of my knowledge I must leave it is late and my old bones need rest" He said cracked his back as he began to move towards the door.

"So when do we begin his training" Arya asked as Brom began to open the door to allow for his departure.

"We shall started tomorrow I will bring what I see fit to begin his training" Brom said finally, his only answer being sharp nod from the female elf, and he began his slow walk back to the village. It was then in the moonlight that it became truly visible how old Brom truly was, it was not his body itself which gave this away as he looked no older than a man in his late fifties, but the way he was carrying himself told anyone with eyes of an invisible weight that seemed to rest upon the man's shoulders.

Eragon felt presence beside his right leg, he looked down to see the object which had caused all of the events that were currently in motion but also the object which had been almost completely forgotten about other than a slight widening of Brom's eyes a his first glance upon the dragon.

Eragon eased the door shut and turned to the room only to be greeted by the furniture. Garrow and Arya obviously seeing fit to leave when he was at the door with Brom. Eragon knelt down beside the young dragon and began to stroke her head whilst speaking to the empty room.

"I wonder what my training will consist of," his answer to this question was a sharp pain in his hand as the dragon nipped at his closed fist.

"I know you want food, was it really necessary to resort to violence" he complained only to be met with a look from the dragon which left him feeling foolish for reasons that were unknown to him.

A/N: Yes I know it was terrible. Next chapter will be the start of Eragon's training though so hopefully it will get a bit better. Also I will try to work on making the chapters a bit longer now we're starting to get rolling with the plot.

Leave a review guys maybe if I get enough I won't forget to update ;)

Anyway hope everyone has a Happy New Year My resolution will be to update each week as promised and I am going to be daring and say that I will post a chapter on New Years day at exactly Midnight... I hope.

MiniHouse


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Right from now on I won't be posting until I'm one chapter ahead of the chapter I'm posting if you follow what I'm saying although it won't really make a difference. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to keep up regular updates but one week I can write for hours and others I can't bear the thought of it. Dunno why I'm just strange like that. Anyways on with chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Eragon collapsed onto his bed with a groan. All the enthusiasm he had having been slowly drained through the course of the day. If he had learned one thing from the day of training though it was to never, under any circumstances underestimate the opponent you are facing. Be it with swords or the sticks that Brom had chosen for his training.

If Eragon was to be honest he was excited at the start of the day and had risen at the crack of dawn with no complaint, even though Arya poking him in the side with her toe left no room for argument in the first place.

His eagerness had begun to diminish from the moment that Brom set the first exercise for him to accomplish for the day.

O.O.O.O.O

Eragon stepped out of the door, and onto the small porch at the front of his Uncle's farmhouse. He couldn't help but let out a groan as the cold early morning air brushed his flushed cheeks. It was quite surprising how warm the stove kept the house during the harsh winters the valley often fell prey to.

"Are you quite finished sighing like a maiden at a guard flexing his muscles or do you need more time," a harsh, sarcastic voice said effectively destroying Eragon's moment of tranquillity. Eragon whirled around to be met with Brom. Brom stood with a smirk slowly blooming across his face.

"All joking aside though, if you want to survive a week of training your constant daydreaming will have to stop," Brom stated with a look at Eragon, who was nodding enthusiastically. Brom could not help but let a small smile escape at Eragon's apparent enthusiasm. If he thought this training was going to be fun he was going to be woken up very soon and very harshly.

"Are you ready to begin boy." Eragon could not help but feel a slight amount of fear rise in his chest at the smirk Brom was sending towards him.

"Sure, you think you're going to be able to keep up old man," Eragon quipped with a smirk of his own.

Brom just let out a snort at Eragon obviously over estimating himself. Little did he realise that single comment had only steeled Brom's resolve to humble him.

"First we're going to do laps around the farm-" Brom started

"Laps, really how is running laps going to help in a fight. What am I supposed to do run until the attacker runs out of breath and can't defend them self" Eragon said his voice sounding disheartened at his amazing 'Rider training' been laps around the bare field.

"Boy, you seem to be under the illusion that you will be fighting one man at a time" Brom took a breath before continuing "A full scale battle could last for days, you can be a master swordsman but if you are exhausted you could be beaten by a novice," Brom stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I still don't follow how laps will help," Eragon murmured. His mumble however was caught by Brom's sharp ears, the old man could not help but let out a small groan at Eragon's obliviousness.

"Running laps will increase your endurance so you won't become exhausted as easily" Brom said in a voice that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world, and now Eragon put some true thought into what his mentor was saying he realised, It was. With an embarrassed shrug that was met by Brom's rough laughter.

O.O.O.O.O

Arya's fingers snapped within inches of Eragon's face.

"At least attempt to look interested in what I'm telling you," Arya sighed for the third time since the start of Eragon's lesson.

Eragon snapped to attention eyes losing the glaze that had slowly developed as Arya had been attempting to teach him the sounds that specific symbols, or letters as Arya called them, were meant to make.

"I'm sorry Arya," Eragon said quickly. Within moments of Arya's lesson resuming Eragon's mind began to wander again, mainly to the event that had changed his view of Arya in ten agonising seconds. _Quite literally agonising _Eragon thought to himself.

O.O.O.O.O

_After nearly three hours of jogging Brom finally called Eragon to a stop._

"Enough," _said Brom _"How many laps did you manage,"

"No Idea," _answered a red-faced Eragon _

_Brom sighed deeply before announcing loudly _"Tomorrow you keep count and then each day after I expect at least one more lap even if it takes longer than today" _Eragon opened his mouth to argue but was halted by Brom lifting a hand before throwing a stick towards Eragon._

_Eragon caught the stick in one hand and gave Brom an odd look when he bent his knees and raised his own stick into a defensive position._

"What are you doing" _Eragon questioned, still staring at Brom. That is until he launched himself fully at Eragon swing the stick full force towards his face. Eragon barely managed to duck in time to dodge the stick flying over his head only to have the world flash and spots appear in his vision when Brom's foot connected with his forehead._

_Eragon could someone sniggering even through the haze of excruciating pain that was descending over him. He stumbled to his feet and whirled to face the source of the laughter._

_Arya didn't know what had come over her but watching Eragon get trounced by the older man just made her laugh. Despite the tears gathering in her eyes she could not help but notice the venomous glare that was being sent her way by Eragon._

_Arya's sensitive ears managed to pick up the entirety of Eragon's cussing and complaining one sentence however made her grit her teeth._

"I doubt you would do any better," _Arya strode quickly over to Eragon's body and snatched the stick from his near limp hand._

"If you don't mind Brom,_" Arya said eyebrow raised asking a silent question. _

"It would be an honour," _came Brom's reply and with that they both sprung at each other._

_Eragon could not help but gape openly at the feline grace with which Arya moved. Within minutes of the fight beginning Brom was obviously winded whereas Arya seemed to be putting in no effort at all. It seemed that Arya decided the fight had lasted long enough as she effortlessly disarmed Brom and strode back into the house stating._

"Your lesson with me begins know," _leaving no room for argument._

O.O.O.O.O

Yet another sigh left Arya's lips as Eragon drifted off again.

"Seeing as my lesson seems to be boring to you I think I should ask you a question," Arya said startling Eragon out of his reminiscing.

"Where does this prejudice against women stem?"

"It's not women," came Eragon's curt response "It's elves, they're arrogant,"

Arya raised her eyebrow at this before saying, "And you have experience of elves,"

"Just one I met hunting one time."

A/N

Sorry if this is a bit disjointed but I wrote the first half nearly two weeks before the second half so in advance I apologise. Also sorry for the long wait in update and the short chapter length...wow so much to apologise for. I would just like to say if anyone is interested I have started to re upload

House Hunting.

Please Leave a review guys it really helps me get motivated ;)

MiniHouse


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:Its seems I'm having one of those weeks where my hands seem to be attached to the keyboard so here is an update before schedule. Also I would just like to say thanks for the reviews. And enjoy the chapter I think its slightly better than the last one mainly because I wrote it all at once instead of in paragraphs :P Also I'm in the market for a Beta reader if anybody is interested.

Chapter 6

Arya was confused, honestly, completely and utterly confused and no amount of staring at the bland ceiling above the bed she lay upon seemed to relieve her of this terrible feeling that left her mind reeling.

Eragon had apparently met and elf out hunting once but no elves had been anywhere near the Spine for a long time before the detour she and her entourage had taken. At least not any elves that the Queen knew about.

A sudden thought occurred to Arya at that exact moment. Why was she taking only the word of Eragon, from what she had seen in the small time around him was that he was a foolish farm boy with dreams of amazing grandeur that he seemed under the illusion came as part of the dragon rider package, which one hundred years ago may have been the case but it was these very thoughts that had caused the slow decline in riders before their utter demise at the hands of Galbatorix.

Although Arya hated Galbatorix with a passion near unheard of she at least acknowledged that Galbatorix although evil was charismatic to the point of demanding at least some amount of respect for the man, to have taken down an entire order with nothing but a handful of followers would take a lot of skill and planning even by elven standards.

She sighed returning to her thoughts of Eragon, he was admittedly one of the most intriguing humans she had ever met, although Brom held the title easily, although the crazy herbalist that sometimes appears at the Varden may be slight competition to the title Arya thought.

The reason behind the intrigue was simple. She trusted his word despite having known him for little more than a few weeks, there were people in Ellesmera she had known all of her life who could not inspire this confidence in there words within Arya and many elves had what humans referred to as a 'Silver Tongue', a trait that Brom seemed to have picked up over the years.

A deep sigh left Arya's lips as she decided to do something she found immensely unpleasant,, give up, she had decided to willingly give up on her thoughts. For someone who seemed so simple on the outside Eragon's words and actions were surprisingly hard to decipher. With that thought Arya's eyes drifted shut and she fell into sleep.

O.O.O.O.O

Eragon woke up to a loud bang followed closely by cursing. Eragon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at some of the words leaving his cousins mouth. If Garrow had heard even the least offensive of them he would have tanned Roran's hide, regardless of the fact Roran was a man.

"What are you doing?" Eragon questioned, breaking the seemingly unending stream of cussing leaving his cousin's lips.

"I'm packing, I leave when the sun rises," came the quick answer. Eragon couldn't help but frown, his relationship with Roran had been strained to say the least recently. Eragon's hand subconsciously began to pet the blue dragon that lay by the side of the mat that he slept upon.

Her growth had shocked Eragon greatly. She now stood with her shoulder at Eragon waist and it had only been about three weeks since the night she had hatched, returning his eyes to his cousin, Eragon asked the question that had formed the second his cousin had mentioned leaving.

"Why? Where are you going?"

At that Roran spun anger clear in his expression.

"That just about says it all Eragon," he hissed before spinning back to his packing.

"Roran where is this coming from," Eragon snapped back confused by his cousin's anger.

"It's just everything that's happening at the moment Eragon, ever since that dragon hatched for you that's all you seem to talk about and also there an elf living in my house, now forgive me if I'm out of line but I feel lost, I'm just trying to resume life as normal but how can I when I'm forever seeing pieces of paper with those squiggles on and sticks shaped into swords like some kind of child's toy and that isn't even touching the fact that every night you come in and fall into bed and straight to sleep almost like you don't have time for me any more, almost like you think your higher than me just because you got lucky, that's all it was that bought this dragon to you luck Eragon. And to answer your question I'm going to Therinsford for the job I told you about weeks ago although that mustn't seem very important to you any more must it," with that he slung his pack over his shoulder and left the room leaving Eragon to gape at the door that was slowly swinging closed.

Eragon sprung to his feet and chased after Roran he caught him at the gate stood with Garrow whilst Arya looked on from the small porch.

"Roran I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional," Eragon blurted.

"It's fine Eragon, I shouldn't have gone off like that," came the reply although the forced smile made Eragon doubt it's sincerity. Eragon stepped forward and grabbed Roran by the shoulder. They made direct eye contact and that was all that he needed, Eragon let go as though burned bid his cousin and childhood best friend goodbye an walked shoulders slumped back into the house.

Roran ran a calloused hand down his face. When he opened his eyes he was startled by something he had never expected. Arya was stood looking him directly in the eye.

"It is hard for him as well you know, he hides it well but he is just as far out of his comfort zone as you are, if not more so, I haven't known either of you long but I can see you share a friendship that is rare in this world I would suggest you don't waste it, I would also suggest next time you meet, as I am sure you will you attempt to work it out," without even waiting for a reply Arya spun on her heel and followed Eragon into the house.

Roran turned to his father who was looking at him with a sad smile.

"It's upsetting for me to see you so grown up Roran, I just hope you continue to be the man I raised, the man I am proud of," Garrow continued to smile before gripping Roran in a tight hug whilst pressing a small cloth bag that jingled with coin into Roran's palm. "Use it well son,"

And with them words the father and son separated both sad yet hopeful for the future of the other.

A/N: So how was it guys good, bad, terrible. I know it was heavy on the dialogue but meh its my story right ;). Also you may not like the Roran part but unless my memory is wrong in the books when Roran found out about Eragon being a dragon rider it seemed a bit like:

Eragon:Hey Roran I have a pet dragon now :D

Roran: wow really that's pretty cool anything you need a hand with?

Eragon: Well there's this war if you don't mind lending a hand.

Roran: sure why not I've got nothing better to do let's kill lots of empire soldiers. MWAHAHA.

OK I may have exaggerated slightly but that's just my opinion (and sad little attempt at humour).

Regardless leave a review guys this here chapter is proof of the motivation it gives me ;)

MiniHouse


	8. Chapter 7

A/N:Wow it's been a while. Sorry if anyone has been waiting on this but I have just been extremely lazy. I will try to update soon however no promises. Also I'm still in the market for a Beta reader if anybody is interested.

Chapter 7

Sloan's life was simple. People from the village bought him meat. He cut the meat they then brought the meat. So what had he done to deserve this.

A pained gasp slipped from his lips as the thing, as it was no man, pinned him to the wall of his small butchers shop.

"For the last time, I haven't seen your god forsaken stone," he gasped from his position against the wall. The creature dropped him and he crumpled onto his hands and knees gasping for air.

"You hear anthinggg and you tell usss or elssse,"the larger of the two beings clicked before they both left the shop at a quick walk.

_I hope they don't find Katrina, though that fool of a boy Roran Garrowson would deserve it_. Sloan thought to himself as he imagined the things he wished he could do to the man courting his daughter.

Sloan pulled himself from the dusty floor of his shop and slowly walked of to his knife collection. His fingers drifted over each handle and he mentally listed what each knife was best for.

Sloan's hand came to rest on the largest knife in the collection, a personal favourite of his purchased many moons ago when the travelling merchants came through Carvahall. Admittedly it was a foolish decision to buy the knife as he had gone without full portions of food for nearly a month, but he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He lifted the knife up to eye level and inspected the blade. His free hand then found the Whet stone he used to sharpen his prized knife. His hands moved with expertise that only came with experience and a small sigh escaped the lips of the old butcher.

The rasp of the stone on metal soothing his frayed nerves. Even without the strangers that had been spotted in the town over the past few days Katrina had been causing problems. He loved her like no other person or object on earth but she was as stubborn as the woman who had bought her into the world.

She has been entertaining thoughts of travelling to Therinsford with that boy.

Sloan's eyes drifted upwards to two figures moving towards the building and he felt himself tense, until he noticed the two things had not returned ,however, it was an equally unwanted guest and Sloan readied himself for the trouble that was about to start.

Sloan had no problem with Garrow and would go as far as to say he was an honourable man at the very least, the man's nephew however always seemed...off to Sloan, maybe it was the amount of time he spent in the Spine maybe it was just his character but Sloan disliked the boy.

The figure that intrigued him however was the woman next to the boy. Now there was someone he had not seen before, his eyes narrowed as the two reached the front of the building and slid into the shop.

A/N: Painfully short I know. But don't worry I am hoping it will become much easier to write at length once the story begins to pick up in the next chapter or two. And to address the issue of Arya's height raised by Carl. You are correct. I re read the books recently and noticed this however I will be leaving Arya as being slightly shorter than Eragon if only for the reason as it makes her seem slightly more vulnerable and easy to underestimate.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eragon felt a single drop of sweat roll down his temple, the stick in his right hand held tight and up in a defensive stance that had become second nature to him in the month or so he had been training with Brom and Arya.

He looked at the older man panting opposite him and took in how Brom was standing as Arya had taught him. Brom was holding his left side _probably nursing a stitch_ thought Eragon and with that he jumped towards the man pushing primarily against Brom's weaker side. Forcing the older man into action.

Eragon ducked the rushed swipe that Brom flung towards him in an attempt to get some distance between the two of them in order to regain some of his breath however this attack was easily readable by the younger male, who ducked nimbly underneath the swipe and bought his own stick down with force on the back of Brom's hand, which in turn led to Brom's 'sword' falling from his grip and landing on the floor.

Eragon lowered his sword under the illusion of having won only to have a foot connect with his jaw knocking him of balance. It seemed that Brom was not quite as exhausted as he seemed.

"A valuable lesson Eragon, when an enemy is exhausted and near defeat they often fight all the more viciously, more predictably aye, but also more fiercely," and with that the older man lunged towards Eragon tackling him to the ground where they began to wrestle for either of the weapons that had both been sent in either direction.

Both feet and fists were thrown towards each other however Eragon's youthful strength and endurance coupled with his recent training were beginning to win over Brom's experience.

Eragon eventually managed to break free from Brom's grip and rolled over to one of the sticks which he then bought quickly to Brom's throat.

With a quick gasp of "Dead," Eragon won his first sparring match with his mentor.

Brom however held nothing but pride for the boy now man that had defeated him, the boy who could never know. His son.

"Brom?" questioned the boy who the thoughts of the older man revolved.

"You have improved boy, however we now take the next step." Brom said quickly his usual harshness mixed with pride.

"What do you mean?" replied Eragon with what seemed to be genuine curiosity although that wasn't a particularly uncommon thing Brom though to himself fighting a smile.

"Well boy, if you were to join a battle using nothing but a stick I assure you it would not end in your favour," Brom explained waiting for Eragon to understand which he did immediately with a gasp.

"Swords! We'll cut each other to ribbons and..."

"That is where our spectator will make herself useful,"

"Spectator?" Eragon again questioned.

"You need to work on your awareness of what is going on around you," came the voice that was as near to perfection as Eragon had ever heard, although the owner could never know of these thoughts.

The owner of the voice chose that exact moment to drop from the branches of the tree in which she had been observing the lesson from.

Eragon could not stop himself from staring. Even an act as simple as falling from a tree was executed with the grace of a swan yet the deadly precision of a descending hawk. Eragon had to snap himself out of the thought that had been causing his ignorance to what Arya had been saying to him. _Dammit Eragon stop thinking these things...although she has been a lot nicer since then..._ Eragon thought remembering the 'incident' as he called it that they had about one week ago.

"I will use magic to block the edges of the sword...Eragon!" a slightly put out looking Arya shouted.

"Well let us start now then," Eragon all but screamed.

"Nay Eragon, I need to rest," Brom breathlessly said showing his true age to Eragon.

"But..."

"I will test him," Arya interrupted "It will do him well not to take this victory to the head as you are a very good swordsman Brom," she elaborated in response to Brom's raised eyebrow at her first statement.

"Aye it will do him good," Brom smirked casting a sideways glance at Eragon who was jumping on the balls of his feet rubbing his hands together.

O.O.O.O.O

Everything seemed to go silence for Eragon as he stood staring into the depths of emerald that were Arya's eyes. The staring competition seemed to go on forever although Eragon was beginning to lose himself in the eyes of his opponent and at that exact moment he decided despite her cold attitude and her having much more proficiency in combat than him he wanted to protect her.

He had no doubt however that he was going to get utterly annihilated in the oncoming sparring session if not because it was his first time using a real sword because, if Arya's grace carried over into her fighting, which Eragon had no doubt it did, he was outmatched in nearly every way.

_Maybe I can use strength to outmatch her _Eragon thought as he slowly began to circle and edge his way over to the raven haired beauty considering he athletic yet slim form. At the last second Eragon jumped and bought the sword down hard with a slash that would have surely caused damage regardless of the edge being blocked by magic.

Only to have the sword embed itself in the cold, hard earth. Eragon heard a soft chuckle from behind him before he saw stars as the hilt of Arya's sword struck straight between his exposed shoulder blades.

Unfortunately for Eragon the sword was obviously embedded far enough into the ground to be able to hold his weight as he flipped over it completely head over heels and landed on the ground with a soft 'oomph' hands still firmly on the handle of the sword.

Eragon kept his eyes closed waiting for the cold bite of steel and the embarrassing statement of "Dead" however the word nor feeling came.

Eragon cracked an eye open and saw Arya standing with a small smile on her face about ten feet from where he had landed.

_So strength is out of the question _Eragon thought with a grimace as pain lanced up his back from his tumble onto the ground.

"Get up Eragon, had we been truly fighting you would have lost already," came Arya's advice.

"I would have regardless, I am completely defenceless," Eragon snarled.

"You are never completely defenceless Eragon," Arya replied in a softer voice that could almost be called caring, '_Almost' being the key word_ thought Eragon.

He stood with a groan and yanked the sword from the dirt.

"Now Eragon, listen carefully to what I say," Arya began " When you reach for Saphira in order to exchange images you feel a connection within the deepest parts of your mind, correct,"

"Aye,"

"Well do as you do then however do not aim specifically at Saphira, then when you are ready attack" and with that she fell back into silence.

Eragon sighed, closed his eyes and began to do as Arya said. After what seemed an eternity Eragon began to 'feel' his surroundings. Arya was a vivid green that seemed to blend almost perfectly with the trees behind her whereas Brom was a Dark sapphire blue. Eragon felt a gasp leave his lips and he lunged at Arya eyes still closed shocking all three people in the farm. Not only due to his eyes being closed but due to the speed that he seemed to have acquired from nowhere.

Eragon could feel every movement and ripple of every muscle in his body as he and Arya fought, although it felt like more of a dance than a fight. Despite his new found strength Arya still managed to deflect every single one of his blows flawlessly with no difficulty.

Despite the energy and skill that seemed to come from an external source Eragon knew he was going to lose. Arya was barely putting in effort into her movements.

It was at that precise moment that Eragon's eyes snapped open and all concentration was lost and it was due to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Arya's laughter rang throughout the farm, although the fight seemed to have started to bore her as it was then that she flung herself at Eragon sword, nothing more than a flash as it disarmed him jabbed each of his limbs and whipped up to his neck.

"Very good," Arya praised Eragon laughter still evident in her voice. Although Eragon was still in a daze at hearing the glorious sound of her laughter.

When he finally gathered his wits and stood up to face Arya he saw her standing with a gentle smile on her face. Although it was quickly replaced with a stoic look at Brom's clapping.

"You know boy, you have just given me hope. Now that is enough for today go and clean yourself you have to go to buy some meat and ask Horst to repair Garrow's plough, although I am hesitant to let you go alone."

"It is fine Brom I need a word with Eragon anyway," Arya said walking quickly into the house.

"I don't know what you have done to annoy her so Eragon, but I pity you, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That applies doubly so to elven women." Brom warned.

Eragon cringed, worried about the biting words that would definitely be leaving Arya's lips on the walk to the Village.

O.O.O.O.O

Saphira was hunting inside the house while heart partner-of-mind was clashing sticks with the other two-legs.

Saphira then spotted what she had been hunting for and pounced on the big-furry-four-leg-squeaker.

The creature weren't really large enough to satisfy her appetite now and she often had to have Arya fetched her one of the larger furry-long-ear-runners, however catching the squeakers had benefits as well as Nest-master of her partner-of-mind would often scratch her behind her ears if he saw her catch normally while saying 'better than any damn cat I've seen' and the nest-master knew just how to scratch so she made it her job to catch the little appetisers as regularly as possible.

Life was good, her partner-of-mind was happy and she was warm and full although the scales on her underside began to itch in a way that could not be scratched and she felt worry for her partner-of-mind.

A feeling of helplessness overcame her and she did something she did not know she was capable and shouted 'Eragon'.

O.O.O.O.O

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yes, Yes it was : ) Still in the market for a Beta if you're interested. See you all in the next chapter and don't forget to review.


End file.
